La Solitude- Die Gestalt der Einsamkeit
Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Hobby, das sagen zumindest alle anderen. Und vielleicht haben sie ja recht… Meine Sicht der Dinge war schon immer etwas makaber. Ich mache gerne Fotos von jenen Orten, über die die unheimlichsten Geschichten kursieren. So bin ich auch irgendwann auf ein verlassenes Forschungszentrum gestoßen. Es liegt ziemlich abseits der Zivilisation, und die Einwohner der Gegend erzählten mir von allerhand kuriosen Erscheinungen und Legenden, die sich um die Schließung der Klinik und die dort durchgeführten Experimente ranken. Menschenexperimente und so kranker Scheiß eben. Das alles hörte sich nach einem gefundenen Fresschen für mich und meine Digitalkamera an, also stieg ich kurzerhand auf meinen Roller und machte mich auf den Weg zum besagten Institut. Der Weg dorthin war asphaltiert, jedoch war der Zustand der Straße so erbärmlich, dass ich meinen Motorroller an einen Baum kettete und das letzte Stück zu Fuß bewältigte. Tatsächlich sah die Einrichtung so aus, als wäre sie der perfekte Ort für verbotene Experimente. Von Dornen umrankt und von der Bevölkerung gemieden, was will man mehr? Als ich mich zur zersplitterten Glastür vorgekämpft hatte, war der Speicher meiner Kamera bereits mit einer Menge interessanter Bilder gefüllt. Der Eingang des Gebäudes sah nicht allzu einladend aus, das Glas der Flügeltüren war zersprungen und über den Boden verteilt, und auch sonst hätte jeder Feigling befürchtet, jeden Moment eine Geistervisage aus dem Dunklen blicken zu sehen. Ich glaube nicht an Paranormales, also zwängte ich mich ohne Furcht durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben und betrat den vermoderten Flur der alten Einrichtung. Nachdem ich ein paar Bilder geknipst hatte und alles gründlich betrachtet hatte ging ich tiefer hinein. Anfangs lag nur ein feuchter Schimmelgeruch in Luft, doch es stank immer erbärmlicher, je weiter ich in die Organe des Gebäudekomplexes eindrang.Hier war irgendetwas verreckt und vergammelte jetzt in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke… Nach ein paar Kurven machte ich die erste besondere Entdeckung: Auf dem Boden verteilte Holzsplitter und eine zerbeulte Tür berichteten mir von einem gewaltsamen Ausbruch. Schnell fotografierte ich das Chaos und den dahinterliegenden, dämmrigen Raum, dann schritt ich den Flur weiter hinab, folgte neugierig der alten Spur aus Holzstückchen und irgendwelchen anderen, hoffentlich nicht organischen Fetzen. Ich wurde direkt zu einem Büro geführt. Die Tür stand weit offen, doch es war wie erwartet leer. Einzig und allein Porzellansplitter und verstreute Akten auf dem Boden bezeugten, dass sich hier mal jemand aufgehalten hatte. Ich machte gespannt Fotos. Vielleicht konnten mir die Leute aus der Gegend ja noch etwas mehr hierüber berichten, wenn ich ihnen diese Bilder zeigte… Ehe ich es wieder verließ, ließ ich meinen Blick noch einmal über das Arbeitszimmer schweifen. Ein zersplitterter Monitor, der schon älter zu sein schien, wirkte ganz interessant, doch etwas anderes zog meinen Blick auf sich: Eine kleine, graue Kassette lag am Boden. Ihr Etikett war säuberlich beschriftet, ‚Forschungsergebnisse‘ stand darauf. Ich triumphierte still, steckte den Tonträger ein und verließ das Gebäude nach einer weitaus nicht so gründlichen Untersuchung ohne weitere Ergebnisse. Als ich in meiner Unterkunft ankam, bat ich die Vermieterin, mir ihren Kassettenrecorder zu leihen. Sie brachte ihn mir sofort freundlich rüber und verabschiedete sich dann mit der höflichen Bitte, die Musik nicht allzu laut aufzudrehen. Ich nickte verständnisvoll, und die ältere Dame ging, sichtlich Erfreut über ihren höflichen Untermieter. Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern legte ich die Kassette ein, steckte meine Kopfhörer ein und drückte erwartungsvoll auf die Play-Taste. Beginn der Aufnahme Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, wirklich alleine zu sein? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du diese Frage mit einem Ja beantworten kannst. Wer war denn noch nie alleine? Alleine in einem dunklen Raum zu sein ist nicht unbedingt sonderbar oder etwas besonderes, doch auf diese Art von Zurückgezogenheit spiele ich nicht an. Einsamkeit kann manchmal erleichternd sein, oder? Sich von all dem Druck erholen, seine Gedanken schweifen lassen und einfach nur dasitzen… Wunderbar, oder? Aber was, wenn diese Einsamkeit andauert? Was, wenn du Tage, Monate und Jahre in solch einer Isolation verbringen musste? Was geschieht dann? Verliert man den Verstand? Erliegt man den Folgen der absoluten Ausgeschlossenheit? Lass mich meine Frage noch einmal stellen: Weißt du, wie sich die wahre Einsamkeit anfühlt? Nein. Ich schätze mal, Nein wäre hier die passende Antwort. Gibt es denn überhaupt einen einzigen Menschen, der diese Frage bejahen kann? Gibt es jemanden, der es geschafft hat, Jahre lang ohne den Kontakt zu anderen Lebewesen zu überleben? Ich habe mal von einer Foltermethode gehört, die es vorsah, einen Menschen einige Tage lang in die geräuschlose Dunkelheit zu sperren. Alleine und gefangen im Dunklen verliert man seine Sinne, seinen Verstand und letztendlich wohl auch seine Seele. Warum eigentlich? Ich würde es zu gerne selbst ausprobieren, doch ich hänge sehr an meiner psychischen Gesundheit und möchte diese nicht unbedingt durch ein Experiment mit ungewissem Ausgang beschädigen. Aber wie soll ich sonst an eine Antwort kommen? Ist das ein unlösbares Rätsel? Wie ärgerlich. Ich bin zu neugierig… Ich glaube, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich glaube zu wissen, wie ich meine drängende Wissbegierde stillen kann, ohne dabei selbst zu Schaden zu kommen. Es gab doch von Anfang an nur eine Möglichkeit, oder? Mein Gewissen wollte es nur nicht zulassen, aber das macht nichts. Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, und ich sehe keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun. Nicht einmal mein Gewissen kann sich noch über meinen Plan beklagen. Der mag ja grausam sein, aber es steht alles im Dienste der Wissenschaft… „Was zur Hölle willst du eigentlich von mir?! Schneide mich auf der Stelle los!“ Ich hätte ihm den Knebel nie aus dem Mund nehmen sollen. Kann er denn aus persönlichen Gründen nicht schweigen, oder ignoriert er meine höfliche Bitte nach etwas Ruhe jetzt bereits seit einer halben Stunde kompromisslos? Wie unverschämt von ihm. Ich bin doch sogar so nett und stopfe ihm das dreckige Tuch nicht einfach so wieder in den Mund, aber wenn sein Wortschatz nicht bald erschöpft ist, werde ich das wohl oder übel tun müssen. Sein Geschrei wird ihm jedoch so oder so nichts bringen. Hier wird ihn sicher niemand hören, denn meine Versuchsräume sind nicht nur schallgeschützt, sondern liegen auch noch fernab jeglicher Zivilisation. „Verdammt, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Was willst du?! Geld? Ja, willst du, oder?! Verdammt, ich geb dir alles, das-“ Ein überraschender Schlag in sein Gesicht beendet seinen sinnlosen Redeschwall. Er hat schon wieder gewissenlos meine Gedankengänge unterbrochen... Wenn ich eines nicht leiden kann, dann sind es geschwätzige, gedankenlose Menschen! Etwas Blut sickert aus seinem Mund. Ekelhaft, dieses klebrige, rote Zeug an meinen Fingern... „Wirst du jetzt endlich dein loses Mundwerk halten? Du störst.“ Meine abgeschmackte Äußerung scheint ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn das Versuchsobjekt schweigt angsterfüllt. Immer wieder steigen Worte gluckend in seiner Kehle auf, doch er schluckt sie runter. Angst… Oh ja, mein Lieber, Angst vor den folgenden Tagen ist durchaus angebracht! Wenn ich das Experiment jetzt starte, werde ich seinen erbärmlichen Anblick nicht länger ertragen müssen… Was denkst du darüber? Bist du auch so gespannt auf das, was mit ihm geschehen wird? „Was machst du jetzt mit mir?“ Seine vorhin noch so laute, wütende Stimme ist leiser geworden, sein Wimmern zeugt von Unterwürfigkeit und Angst vor seinem Schicksal. Eine Antwort erspare ich mir, er soll schon einmal auf die folgenden Tage vorbereitet werden. Tage? Vielleicht brauche ich ja auch nur ein paar Stunden, um meine brennende Neugierde zu stillen… Das scheint mir jedoch relativ unwahrscheinlich zu sein. Er wehrt sich nicht mehr, als ich ihn in sein Zimmer bringe. Ich habe es extra für ihn hergerichtet, es beinhaltet sanitäre Anlagen, ein weiches Bett, genug getrocknete Nahrung, eine Menge Wasserflaschen und jede Menge Holzstücke. Sie alle sind unterschiedlich groß, haben unterschiedliche Formen und abgerundete Ecken. Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich ausgerechnet Holzstücke zurechtgeschnitten habe. Vielleicht tat ich es aus Mitleid mit der armen, nun vor mir stehenden Seele. Sollte die Langeweile allzu unerträglich werden, kann er damit Türme bauen und sich die Zeit vertreiben. Ist doch ein gutes, menschenfreundliches Prinzip, nicht wahr? Außerdem habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass die Ecken und Kanten der Klötze nicht spitz oder scharf sind. Sonst kommt er noch auf die schlechte Idee, einen Suizidversuch zu wagen, und das kann ich nun wirklich nicht billigen. In dem fensterlosen, kleinen Raum gibt es keine einzige Lichtquelle, er wird lernen müssen, sich im Dunklen zurechtzufinden. Soweit ich das sehen kann, betrachtete er den ganzen Raum nervös. Der Mangel an Folterwerkzeugen, Blut und sonstigen morbiden Dingen scheint ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Wenn er wüsste… „Was geschieht jetzt?“ In seinem Stimmlaut erklingt wieder etwas Aufmüpfigkeit. Diese sollte wohl besser umgehend eliminiert werden, denn ich verspüre nicht gerade den Drang, seinem furchtsamen Gelaber weiter zuzuhören. Er keucht erschrocken auf, als ich ihn in die düstere Kammer hinein stoße. „Bekommen ich denn keine Taschenlampe?!“ Er reißt die Augen panisch auf, als ich mein Gesicht zu einem grotesken Lächeln verziehe und langsam den Kopf schüttele. Weshalb tue ich das überhaupt? Nicht ich, sondern er wird den Verstand verlieren… Ich sollte mich also nicht so krank benehmen! Seine riesigen, angsterfüllten Augen sind wirklich mitleidserregend, doch ich ignoriere die aufkommenden Gefühle und knalle die Tür zu. Er sollte sich doch glücklich schätzen, mein Forschungsobjekt sein zu dürfen… Meinst du, er wird sehr leiden? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, weshalb ich dir diese Frage stelle… Doch trotz des Schwalls aufkommenden Mitgefühls verspüre ich den unbändigen Drang, das Experiment endlich zu beginnen. Noch ist meine gleißende Taschenlampe auf das einzige, kleine Fenster in der Tür gerichtet. Schon bald wird auch dieses Fenster verschlossen sein… Tränen laufen über sein gegen die Mattscheibe gepresstes Gesicht, als ich die letzte Lichtquelle mit einer schweren Holzplatte verschließe. Er hämmert panisch gegen das Glas. Schreie werden laut, als ich in den angrenzenden Überwachungsraum gehe und mich auf dem Stuhl vor den Monitoren niederlasse. Infrarotkameras sind schon eine praktische Erfindung, findest du nicht? Er wird nichts von meinen wissenschaftlichen Beobachtungen mitkriegen, und die gut versteckte Kamera wird er im Dunkeln erst recht nicht finden. Das Experiment ist so gut geplant, dass es schon beinahe idiotensicher ist… Forschungstag #1 Ich bin ja so gespannt, ob er die Nacht überstanden hat. Du auch? Seine Hilfeschreie habe ich noch ziemlich lange gehört, doch sie sind immer leise geworden. Letztendlich sind sie ganz abgeschwollen, und ich konnte ihn dabei beobachten, ruhelos durch die Dunkelheit zu tasten und alles mit den Händen zu untersuchen. Die Bauklötze hat er allerdings nicht angerührt. Wie dreist von ihm… Dabei habe ich mir doch so viel Mühe beim Fertigen des Zeitvertreibs gegeben. Manchmal hat er noch nach mir gerufen, daraus schließe ich, dass er noch immer glaubt, einen Ausweg aus der Situation finden zu können. Was für ein jämmerlicher Gedanke! Gegen Mitternacht hat er sich dann auf das Bett gelegt und versucht, etwas Schlaf zu finden. Interessant… Noch kann ich keine Anzeichen für eine zerbrechende Psyche entdecken. So, wie es aussieht, werde ich noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Experiment beschäftigt sein…. Heute Morgen hat er übrigens etwas gegessen und getrunken. Die absolute Einsamkeit schlägt ihm also noch nicht auf den Magen. Aber das kommt schon noch… Forschungstag #2 Nach den eher mickrigen Ergebnissen des vorangegangenen Tages habe ich euch jetzt etwas sehr interessantes zu berichten: Nach gerade mal zwei Tagen des völligen Alleinseins zeigt sich bei ihm eine leichte Störung schizophrenen Ursprungs. Ich kann hören, wie er sich leise mit sich selbst unterhält. Die Themen seiner Selbstgespräche sind recht belanglose Dinge, meistens quasselte er etwas über Botanik, Fernsehshows und gute Bücher. Dabei nimmt er jedoch selbst zwei Sprecherrollen ein: Einmal redet er ganz normal, so als sei alles wie immer. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch verstellt er seine Stimme, und die verzerrten, tiefen Klänge jagen mir beinahe einen Schauer über den Rücken. Einen Namen gibt er seiner neuen, zweiten Persönlichkeit jedoch nicht, er duzt ihn einfach und benimmt sich so, als wären sie schon immer Freunde gewesen. Amüsant… Er hat keinen realen Menschen mehr bei sich, also erfindet er sich einfach einen neuen dazu. Eine durchaus logische Reaktion auf Einsamkeit, findest du nicht? Manchmal ruft er noch nach mir, doch das wird immer seltener… Oh, an dieser Stelle muss ich mit Freude noch etwas anmerken: Er spielt endlich mit meinen Holzstücken. Soweit ich das erkennen kann, legt er manchmal mit den Klötzen abstrakte Muster auf den Laminat. Er kann sie zwar nicht sehen, doch trotzdem wandern seine Hände flink von einem Stein zum anderen, und auch die Muster sehen alles andere als rein willkürlich gelegt aus. Wie macht er das? Hat er nach so kurzer Zeit in völliger Finsternis bereits so einen guten Orientierungssinn? Er soll seine Sinne doch verlieren! Das macht mich beinahe ärgerlich. Wobei, das stimmt schon: Fällt ein Sinn aus, schärfen sich alle anderen. Doch sobald der Wahnsinn einsetzt, wird sich meine Vermutung sicherlich bestätigen. Forschungstag #3 Am körperlichen Befinden des Subjekts hat sich nicht viel geändert: Das Forschungsobjekt isst und trinkt immer noch in normalen Mengen, und auch unter Schlafmangel scheint er nicht zu leiden. Im Gegenteil, er schläft sogar ziemlich lange, vermutlich eine natürliche Reaktion auf die ständige Nachtschwärze. Eine Veränderung muss ich jedoch erwähnen, es geht um die zweite Stimme. Sie ist noch tiefer geworden, und sie unterhalten sich immer länger miteinander. Seltsam, oder? Es wirkt fast so, als sei er eine reale Person… Doch seine Worte kommen aus dem Mund des Versuchsobjektes, das ihn immer noch als guten Freund zu betrachten scheint. Außerdem haben sich die Gesprächsthemen der Beiden rapid geändert. Sprachen sie gestern noch über vollkommen normalen Kram, reden sie heute über ziemlich verwirrende Themen. Suizid ist ein sehr häufig angerissenes Thema. Es scheint mir fast so, als würde Stimme Nummer Zwei mein Testobjekt zum Selbstmord überreden wollen. Dabei kommt er mit Ideen an, die nicht einmal mir gekommen sind. Ich werde hier keine der verwerflichen Eingebungen erwähnen, doch eines kannst du mir glauben: Der Wahnsinn wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen… Mir kommt es sogar so vor, als sei die zweite Stimme der Wahnsinn höchstpersönlich. Es ist schon unheimlich, wie sehr drei Tage der gänzlichen Einsamkeit die Psyche eines Menschen verändern können. Mein Versuchsobjekt denkt nicht einmal mehr daran, um Hilfe zu schreien. Auch mich hat er vollkommen vergessen. Das ist fast verletzend… Forschungstag #4 Wieder einmal kann ich dir von keiner wirklich relevanten Veränderung berichten. Er benimmt sich genauso wie gestern auch, er führt Selbstgespräche und schiebt gelangweilt die Bauklötze über den Boden. Allerdings wird die Menge der verzehrten Nahrung immer weniger, und auch das Trinkwasser verschmäht er größtenteils. Stimme Nummer Zwei meldet sich häufig zu Wort, allerding nur, um meinem Testobjekt leise Fragen zu stellen. Was für eine böse Zunge er doch hat… Er versucht immer noch, sich selbst in den Selbstmord zu treiben, doch seine Methoden werden dabei immer skurriler. Jetzt droht er seinem alten Ich sogar, ihn wieder alleine zu lassen. Das Testobjekt scheint Angst vor der wiederkehrenden Einsamkeit zu haben, lässt sich aber wenig anmerken und versucht, Stimme Nummer Zwei zu beschwichtigen. Schließlich zeigen seine schlichtenden Worte Wirkung, doch die verzerrte Stimme gibt nur kleinlaut bei und erklärt, dass er das Thema nicht lange ruhen lassen wird. Seltsam, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn bei einem Streit mit sich selbst beobachten konnte. Wird das jetzt häufiger passieren? Ich sollte das wohl besser im Hinterkopf behalten. Forschungstag #5 Es ist so weit: Das Testsubjekt beginnt, den Verstand zu verlieren! Scheinbar hat Stimme Nummer Zwei ihre Drohung wahr werden lassen und ist verschwunden. Seine Schreie hallen nun durch die Forschungseinrichtung. Er muss wirklich sehr laut brüllen, um die Schalldämpfer zu überwinden… Sein Essen hat er heute noch nicht angerührt, stattdessen zeigen sich erste selbstverletzende Handlungen. Ich kann erkennen, dass er seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die für diesen Fall gepolsterte Wand schlägt. Außerdem beginnt er, die Haut an seinen Fingerkuppen abzuziehen. Oh, daran habe ich nicht gedacht… Doch ich bezweifele stark, dass er sich so das Leben nehmen kann. Das alles ist wirklich absolut interessant, und ich bin wirklich froh, dieses Experiment gestartet zu haben. Allerdings meldet sich mein lange verschollenes Gewissen langsam, aber sicher, wieder zu Wort. Ich fürchte, bald wieder einen Kampf mit mir selbst austragen zu müssen. Einen Kampf um die Entscheidung, den Versuch abzubrechen oder mit ihm fortzufahren. Mein Testobjekt hat erneut begonnen, nach mir zu rufen. Laut und klagend schreit er um Hilfe, fleht mich an, ihn doch endlich raus zulassen. Scheinbar kehren nach dem Verschwinden der zweiten Stimme seine Erinnerungen an die Realität zurück. Dem Inhalt seiner Schreie nach zu urteilen hat er eine panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit und dem Alleinsein entwickelt. Nach einer Weile stoppt sein Geschrei, ich höre ihn lediglich husten und keuchen. Erschöpfung und Heiserkeit haben ihren Teil geleistet, er sinkt ermattet auf den Boden und bleibt dort weinend liegen. Die Holzstücke hat er schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr angerührt, und alles, das er zu sich nimmt, sind einige Schlucke Wasser. Forschungstag #6 Ich bin die ganze Nacht im Überwachungsraum geblieben, meine Sorge um die körperliche Gesundheit des Testsubjekts steigt. Er hat sich in der Nacht kaum bewegt, sein Atem hört sich flach und unregelmäßig an. Hohes Fieber ist auch nicht auszuschließen. Jetzt, am sechsten Tag in vollkommener Einsamkeit, fängt auch sein Körper an, krank zu werden und gegen die unmenschliche Ausgeschlossenheit zu rebellieren. Geschlafen hat er in dieser Nacht auch nicht, nur geweint. Dies tut er auch jetzt noch, doch sein Weinen ist nur noch brüchig und leise. Er macht Anstalten zu sprechen, doch ich kann ihn nicht verstehen. Lediglich Wortfetzen dringen zu mir durch, und alles, das ich mitkriege, ist, dass er immer noch panische Angst vor etwas hat. Oder vor jemandem… Forschungstag #7 Er wird nicht mehr lange leben. Seinen Verstand hat er inzwischen fast vollständig eingebüßt, doch es ist etwas anderes, das mich glauben lässt, sein letzter Tag sei angebrochen. Ich rieche Blut. Du auch? Ich weiß nicht, woher der durchdringende, metallische Geruch kommt, aber es beunruhigt mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, der beißende Geruch käme direkt aus dem Raum, in den mein Testobjekt eingesperrt ist, doch das ist völlig unmöglich. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Einbildung, vielleicht gaukele ich mir das nur vor. Doch ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass dies eine Warnung ist. Dem Versuchsobjekt geht es so weit aber eigentlich besser, er hat wieder etwas Nahrung zu sich genommen. Falls er Fieber hatte, ist es gesunken, denn er ist wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Jetzt sitzt er auf dem Bett, vor sich hat er einige der Holzklötze ausgebreitet. Mit zittrigen Fingern beginnt er aufs Neue, Muster zu legen. Je länger er diesem Vorgang nachgeht, desto dicker wird die blutstarre Luft. Bilde ich mir das ein? Ich muss vollkommen überarbeitet sein, doch ein Abbruch des Experimentes kommt für mich noch lange nicht in Frage. Mit einer kleine Pause sollte mein überlasteter Verstand doch wieder entspannt werden, oder? Ich vergewissere mich noch einmal, dass es dem Testsubjekt relativ gut geht, dann verlasse ich in meinen Herbstmantel gewickelt den gespenstisch stillen Gebäudetrakt. Forschungstag #8 Mein Gefühl hat mich gestern wohl getäuscht, denn er sitzt auch an diesem Morgen immer noch quicklebendig in seinem Zimmer. Der Blutgeruch hat sich verzogen, daraus schließ ich, dass es wohl doch nur eine Einbildung war. Aber du hast es doch auch gerochen, oder? Langsam zweifele ich nämlich an meiner psychischen Gesundheit. Mit Kopfschmerztabletten und einer Menge Kaffee bewaffnet werde ich diese Nacht wieder einmal hier im Büro verbringen, denn die Sorgen um mein Testobjekt sind trotz allem kein bisschen weniger geworden. Ich denke, dass ich ihn bald erlösen werde. Mein Gewissen redet mir die ganze Nacht lang Schuldgefühle ein, doch das ist nur einer der Gründe, weshalb mein Gesicht von tiefen Auenringen geziert ist. Ich leide an massiven Alpträumen, vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung meiner grausamen Forschung. Dem Subjekt scheint es allerdings auch nicht gerade blendend zu gehen, sein Hin- und Herlaufen sowie das leise, wahnsinnige Flüstern zeugen von einer zerbrochenen, angeschlagenen Psyche. Wieder einmal hat er nichts Festes zu sich genommen, trotzdem kann ich beobachten, dass er in relativ normalen Mengen trinkt. Gegen Mittag ändert sich etwas eher Irrelevantes an seinem Verhalten, ich werde es dir aber trotzdem berichten: Er hat begonnen, schneller zu blinzeln. Durch die niedrige Videoqualität kann ich das nur schwer erkennen, doch es scheint so, als würde er versuchen, etwas durch Blinzeln aus seinem Sichtfeld zu entfernen. Aber er kann doch gar nichts sehen… Vermutlich hat er einfach nur etwas Staub in die Augen bekommen. Sein Blinzeln wird aber mit der Zeit nicht weniger, er versucht immer energischer, etwas aus seinem Blickwinkel zu verdrängen. Ist das eine Nebenwirkung der andauernden Finsternis? Haben seine Augen Schaden genommen? Auszuschließen wäre das ja nicht, oder? Das sollte ich wohl besser irgendwo notieren, denn ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, dass diese Sache interessant werden könnte. Den ganzen Tag lang hat sich nichts an seinem Befinden geändert, er hat weder gesprochen noch etwas gegessen oder getrunken. Auch das Blinzeln ist nicht verschwunden, im Gegenteil, jetzt sitzt das Testsubjekt beinahe regungslos auf seinem Bett und zwinkert ununterbrochen. Inzwischen bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass dies wirklich von einer Rückbildung der Augen herrührt. Er ist seit acht Tagen alleine in der Dunkelheit gefangen, hat den Verstand und jetzt vermutlich auch sein Augenlicht verloren. Auch Stimme Nummer Zwei ist nicht zurückgekehrt. Vermutlich war das nur eine Anfangsphase, um mit dem Alleinsein klarzukommen, ein verzweifeltes Aufbäumen seiner Psyche. Die Digitaluhr neben mir zeigt an, dass der Tag sich dem Ende neigt. Es ist fast Mitternacht, und in fünf Minuten wird der neunte Tag anbrechen. Inzwischen hat er einmal etwas getrunken, doch Nahrung verweigert er immer noch. Auch die Bausteine liegen unberührt vor ihm auf dem Fußboden. Seine Muskeln wurden leicht zurückgebildet, doch das hindert ihn nicht am Aufstehen oder Bewegen. Meine Augen werden langsam müde. Ich werde mich wohl nicht mehr lange wach halten können… Geht es dir auch so? Doch ein schrilles Piepen des Digitalweckers kündigt ihn dann endlich an, den ersehnten neunten Tag meiner Forschung. Ich bin sofort wieder hellwach. Forschungstag #9 Kaum hat er Wecker Mitternacht eingeläutet, beginnt mein Testobjekt, sich zu bewegen. Ein Zufall? Ich vergesse meine noch etwas müden, brennenden Augen und starre gebannt auf den Bildschirm vor mir. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Er hat sich gerade ruckartig erhoben und läuft nun gemächlichen Schrittes genau auf die Kamera zu! Hat er sie etwa gesehen? Unmöglich, in dieser Finsternis können seine Augen nicht funktionieren. Trotzdem nährte er sich auf wackeligen Beinen der versteckten Kamera. Ein halber Meter trennt ihr noch von meinem Aufnahmegerät, als er plötzlich stocksteif stehenbleibt. Sein Blick wandert direkt in die Linse der Kamera, es wirkt so, als würde er mich direkt anstarren. Unmöglich… Sein eisiger Blick bleibt bewegungslos auf die Kamera gerichtete, sein ganzer Körper scheint starr angespannt zu sein. Scheintot… Ich denke, scheintot würde diese Situation sehr gut beschreiben. Durch das Mikrophon kann ich noch nicht einmal seine flachen Atemzüge hören. Hat er einen Herzstillstand erlitten? Ist er im Stehen gestorben?! Plötzlich kehrt Leben zurück in seine steinernen Gesichtszüge, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schwer. Er atmet und blinzelt wieder… Und er geht noch näher an die Kamera heran. So nah, dass ich nur noch ein einziges, riesige Auge auf dem Monitor sehen kann. Das ist verdammt nochmal unmöglich! In der Dunkelheit sollte das Videoaufnahmegerät eigentlich unsichtbar sein, doch er hat es gefunden. Kann es ein, dass seine Augen sich an die Schwärze gewöhnt haben? Das ist eigentlich logisch betrachtet unmöglich. Nach gerade mal neun Tagen können seine Augen sich noch nicht so weit umgebildet haben, oder? Aber hat das denn je jemand so genau untersucht wie ich…? Mein Blick trifft den seinen, und ich werde das abscheuliche Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich genauso sehen kann wie ich ihn. Verdammt, was ist da los? Was tut er da? Sein Auge weitet sich, und ich kann sehen, wie einige der haardünnen Äderchen aufplatzen. Rötliche Flecken bilden sich, und ich muss angeekelt vor dem Computer zurückweichen. Was passiert mit meinem Versuchsobjekt? Unter meinem Schreibtisch liegt eine illegal gehandelte Pistole, und meine Hand wandert automatisch zu ihr. Gut, ich gehe da jetzt rein und hole ihn. Sollte er irgendetwas Erschreckendes, Anormales tun, dann… Was tut er denn jetzt schon wieder!? Mein Versuchsobjekt weicht wieder etwas zurück, so weit, dass ich sein ganzes Gesicht sehen kann. Kannst du begreifen, was hier gerade passiert?! Ich bin bereits vollkommen überfordert, doch als er auch noch Anstalten macht, zu sprechen, halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Was zur Hölle passiert hier?! Seine rauen, trockenen Lippen öffnen und schließen sich sacht, doch alles, das ich hören kann, sind brüchige Wortfetzten. Doch eines ist mir klar: Seine Worte sind an mich gerichtet, dass macht sein starrer Blick mir allzu deutlich bewusst. Am liebsten würde ich ihm etwas entgegen brüllen, irgendetwas, das diese schrecklichen Lippenbewegungen stoppen könnte, irgendetwas, das ihn vorerst aus dem Blickfeld verbannen würde. Ein Glück, dass ich die Pistole habe… Wenn ich meine Finger fest um das kühle Metall schließe, strömt Ruhe durch meine Glieder. Sie gibt mir die nötige Sicherheit. Wenn diese Situation zu untragbar wird, werde ich einfach da rein stürmen und ihm den Schädel wegpusten. So leid mir das verkorkste Experiment auch tun würde, das halte ich nicht mehr lange aus! Das scheußliche Wispern will einfach kein Ende finden. Täusche ich mich, oder kann er selbst mit eingebüßtem Verstand sein lockeres Mundwerk immer noch nicht halten?! Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des angespannten Wartens schließt er seinen Mund endlich. Schlagartig dreht er sich um und tapst auf unsicheren Beinen zum Bett, wo er sich einfach umfallen lässt. Ich beruhige meine zittrigen Hände und beobachte ihn misstrauisch, doch nach einer halben Stunde ohne irgendwelche anormalen Gegebenheiten oder Geräusche bin ich mir sicher, dass er eingeschlafen ist. Langsam gleitet die Pistole aus meinen nassen Händen auf den Schreibtisch, wo sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufkommt. Mein Puls hat sich immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt, doch wenn er schläft, habe ich auch nichts zu befürchten. Das Ganze hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen. Merkwürdige Dinge gibt’s, oder? War das hier vielleicht auch wieder eine Einbildung wie der durchdringende Blutgeruch? Aber du hast es ja auch mitbekommen, du bist mein Zeuge. Ich bin nicht verrückt, nur etwas überarbeitet. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal eine Pause machen… Forschungstag #10 Als ich am Mittag des gestrigen Tages erwacht bin, hatte sich bei meinem Testsubjekt nicht viel getan. Er saß einfach nur auf dem Bett, die müden Augen starr auf die Wand gerichtet. Vor ihm lagen eine halbvolle Flasche Wasser, eine Handvoll Trockenobst und einige Bauklötze. Jetzt, genau Vierundzwanzig Stunden nach der soeben geschilderten Situation, hat sich rein gar nichts geändert. Die Bauklötze sowie die Lebensmittel liegen unberührt vor ihm. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er sei tot. Doch seine Lungenflügel und sein Herz arbeiten ganz normal, das kann ich anhand der regelmäßigen Oberkörperbewegung feststellen. Auch das muss ich mir mal notieren. Hat eine Art Starre eingesetzt, die dem Körper vorgaukeln soll, alles wäre okay? Wenn ja, hat das dann Auswirkungen auf sein Gehirn? Es ist beinahe langweilig, ihm beim stumm dasitzen zuzugucken. Ich wurde auch in dieser Nach wieder von Angstträumen geplagt, doch dieses Mal bin ich mir sicher, dass dieser aus meinem Experiment hervorging. Wie meine Versuchsperson war ich in einem beengenden, finsteren Raum eingeschlossen, ich war jedoch nicht alleine. In unregelmäßigen Abständen konnte ich schweres Atmen und Seufzen vernehmen, und bei dem Gedanken daran läuft mir auch jetzt ein Schauer über den Rücken. Werde ich langsam verrückt? Er hat wieder mit dem Legen der Bausteine begonnen. Irgendwie bin ich neugierig, was das nächste Muster darstellen wird, doch auf der anderen Seite will ich es nicht wirklich wissen. Alles hat eine Grenze, die man nicht überschreiten sollte, und ich fürchte, hierbei genau das getan zu haben. Die Pistole schleicht sich wieder in meine Gedanken. Du würdest mich verstehen, oder? Du könntest es nachvollziehen, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufstehen und zur noch versperrten Tür des Verlieses meines Testsubjekts laufen würde, um die ganze Sache mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss zu beenden. Hab ich Recht? Andererseits… Dann hätte dieser verdammte Aufwand kaum etwas gebracht. Dieses schmutzige, aber einfache Ende würde meinen Stolz und meine Würde ebenso zerfetzten wie den Schädel des Testobjekts, und das kann ich nun wirklich nicht zulassen! Die Situation hat schon etwas Auswegloses an sich... Aber darüber hätte ich mir wohl besser vor dem Experimentstart Gedanken machen müssen. Ich widme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Vorgängen in der isolierten Dunkelkammer und muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um genau auf das gelegte Holzstück-Muster zu schauen. Soweit ich das bei dem schlechten Rotlichtverhältnis mitkriege, ist sein Kunstwerk noch nicht ganz vollendet. Neugierig zoome ich an die Holzklötze heran. Soll das ein Wort darstellen? Oder einen kurzen Satz? Oder doch einfach nur ein abstraktes Bild? Ich muss meine Augen schlitzartig zusammenkneifen, um etwas erkennen zu können. In diesem Moment platziert er den letzten Holzbaustein auf der grauen Bettdecke. „Er… Kann…?“ Verwirrt aufgrund des gelesenen Satzstücks beuge ich mich weiter vor, mustere angestrengt den letzten Teil des aus Holzklötzen gelegten Schriftsatzes. „Er kann dich… Sehen?!“ Entsetzt lasse meinen Blick über die verstörenden Worte gleiten. Zweifellos habe ich mich nicht verlesen. Will er mir damit drohen? Will sein gestörter Verstand mich zur Aufgabe des Experiments zwingen? Wer zur Hölle ist dieser mysteriöse ‚Er‘?! Automatisch packe ich den Griff der Knarre und mache mich zum Aufspringen breit. Mein Körper will flüchten? Warum das denn?! Vor wem wollen mich meine unnützen, unkontrollierbaren Reflexe jetzt schon wieder warnen?! Vor ihm. Bei diesem Gedanken versteift sich mein ganzer Körper, und mit Entsetzen spüre ich, wie etwas in mir aufsteigt, dass ich schon seit verdammt langer Zeit nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt habe: Nackte Angst. Angst vor dem übermächtigen Paranormalen. Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Angst vor mir selbst, vor den lauernden Monstern, die sich hinter meiner schlichten, einheitlich sortierten Persönlichkeit verbergen und nur auf den einen tödlichen Angriff warten. Unsinn. Ich seufze auf, lasse mich wieder auf den bequemen Drehstuhl sinken und betrachte das Szenario in dem Dunkelraum mit immer noch parat gehaltener Waffe. Wieder einmal starrt er wortlos in die Kamera, seine rötlichen Augen fixieren mich mit eiserner Stärke. Seit wann sind seine Augen eigentlich so unheimlich rot? Muss eine Spiegelung sein, die durch die mindere Qualität des Videos hervorgerufen wurde. Dieses Mal werde ich sicherlich nicht zurückweichen. Mit ebenso hölzerner Miene starre ich zurück in den Bildschirm, direkt ins seine beinahe hypnotisch glimmenden Augen. Lange Zeit bewegt sich keiner von uns Beiden. Seltsam, jemanden durch eine Kameralinse hindurch anzuschauen und sich dabei einen todernsten Nicht-Blinzeln-Wettbewerb zu liefern. Langsam werde ich wütend. Dieser aufsässige Idiot! Ich bekomme wirklich Lust, da reinzugehen und ihn einfach so, ohne wirklichen Grund, abzuknallen. Dieser gottverdammte Blick provoziert mich bis an die Grenze des Ertragbaren… Ich beschließe, etwas zu tun, das ich bisher während einer Forschung noch nie gemacht habe. Mit cholerischer Miene stülpe ich mir die sonst immer unnütz mitgebrachten Kopfhörer über den eh schon dröhnenden Schädel und drehe die Lautstärke auf. Er kann mich mal mit seinem querköpfigen Anstarren! Provokation? Wird nicht wirken, wenn ich ganz in meiner Musik versunken bin. Offensiv lächele ich den Monitor an, und mein Testsubjekt grinst amüsiert zurück. Die ganze Zeit zeigt er mir die weißen, schimmernden Zähne, dann irgendwann bleckt er die Zunge. Ein dunkles, beinahe unhörbares Grollen rollt durch die leergefegten Gänge. Jetzt reicht es! Noch ehe der Sänger aus den Kopfhörern sein Lied mit einem theatralischen Gesäusel beendet hat, bin ich auf die Beine gekommen. Mit verzerrter Miene reiße ich die Kopfhörer herunter und packe die Pistole mit angstverschwitzten Händen. Das Testobjekt verspottet mich mit einer noch skurriler verzerrten Grimasse. Mir wird schlecht. Du merkst das doch auch, oder? Er beobachtet mich. Er beobachtet mich durch die verdammte Kamera, obwohl er mich noch nicht einmal dann sehen sollte, wenn er sein Auge in das gottverfluchte Bildaufnahmegerät quetschen würde. Das ist es mir echt nicht wert… Ich beende den Versuch, bevor meine Testperson irgendwie Amok läuft und ich selbst nur vergessener, blutiger Matsch in einer verlassenen Forschungseinrichtung sein werde. Schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht wahr? Langsam stehe ich auf, mein Blick bleibt nach wie vor an den PC geheftet. Das Testsubjekt folgt jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen, und nun beginnt er zu allem Übel auch noch, bestialisch zu kichern. Dieser verdammte…! Mir wird das Ganze nun wirklich zu viel, und ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen presche ich los in Richtung der bis jetzt vernagelten Tür, hinter der meine Testperson lauert. Lauert…? Wie komme ich darauf, dass er mich erwartet? Wie komme ich darauf, dass er mich durch die Rotlichtkamera beobachtet?! Ich observiere ihn, nicht andersherum! Stockend bleibe ich stehen und starre stumm auf die Metalltür, die nun direkt vor mir aufragt. Sie wirkt irgendwie bedrohlich, obwohl sie mich ja eigentlich vor dem Wesen, das bedrohlich grinsend hinter ihr hockt, beschützt… Was spinne ich mir hier eigentlich zusammen?! Aufgrund des diabolischen Experimentes und des Schlafmangels bin ich etwas paranoide geworden, das ist auch schon alles. Ich beruhige mich und warte ab, bis mein Puls wieder eine normale Geschwindigkeit erreicht, dann tänzele ich immer noch nervös zurück in mein Büro, um die Situation mit klarem Kopf erneut zu überprüfen. Tatsächlich sitzt mein Subjekt nun teilnahmslos auf dem Bett und schiebt die Bauklötze willkürlich hin und her. Forschungstag #11 Ich habe mir das gestern wohl wirklich nur eingebildet. Die Testperson liegt, beziehungsweise sitzt, die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett, trinkt manchmal und würdigt die Kamera keines Blickes. Alles ist wie vorher, doch ich mache mir inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen um mein eigenes Wohlbefinden. Wenn ich das hier nicht bald enden lasse, verliere ich den Verstand. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, nachts das Licht auszuschalten, zu viel Angst bereitet mir der Gedanke, in der Ecke könnte Er sitzen und mich die ganze Nacht lang beobachten. Diese Hilflosigkeit treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Selbst wenn ich mir die Decke bis über den Kopf ziehe, lindert das meine Angst in keiner Weise, im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich dann wie ein schutzloses, im Dunklen verängstigtes Kind. Wie meine Testperson esse ich immer weniger, das ganze schlägt mir ziemlich auf den Magen. Der harte Knoten, der in meinem Bauch schmerzt und sich wohl einst meinen Verdauungstrakt schimpfte, hindert mich daran, irgendetwas außer Brei und Pudding zu mir zu nehmen. Ihm scheint es wohl ähnlich zu ergehen, und ich denke, wir beide können das Ende dieser kranken Versuchsreihe kaum noch erwarten. Geht es dir auch so? Die Pistole lastet schwer in meinen Händen, doch ich traue mich nicht, sie beiseitezulegen. Die Sicherheit, die das eisige Metall ausstrahlt, ist alles, das sich gerade brauche. Diese Sicherheit… Und natürlich die Möglichkeit, meinem Testsubjekt und eventuell auch mir das Leben zu nehmen, sollte das hier ausarten. Viele Stunden lang ist gar nichts passiert, doch nun beginnt er, sich wieder zu regen. Langsam streckt er seine stocksteifen Glieder aus und schwingt dann die Beine aus dem Bett, um sich mühsam hochzuhieven. Was hat er denn jetzt vor? Ich bin etwas ratlos, denn er beginnt einfach nur, rastlos durch den Raum zu tigern und hin und wieder unbeholfen gegen die Wände zu taumeln. Gut, es ist also wirklich alles wieder beim Alten. Er kann nichts sehen, und vor allem kann er mich nicht durch die Kamera beobachten. Ich kann ein Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Endlich habe ich die Gewissheit, dass dieses Erlebnis gestern reine Fiktion war, die meine übermüdeten Augen mir vorgaukelt haben. „Ja, du hast recht… Er ist nur fiktiv… Er ist nicht da… Er kann dich nicht sehen…“ Verdammt, nein! Kaltes Entsetzen überkommt mich, als ich realisiere, dass diese tiefe, kratzige Stimme nicht die meines Testsubjektes ist. Das wäre ja schon verstörend genug, doch dieser dämonische, bedrohliche Stimmlaut gehört zu niemandem außer der bereits bekannten Stimme Nummer Zwei! Doch das entsetzlichste an der Situation ist, dass die Stimme nicht aus der Lautsprecher- und Mikrophonvorrichtung in der Zelle kommt, sondern direkt neben meinem Ohr ertönt. Es ist zwar unmoralisch, doch ein lautes „Fuck!“ kann ich nicht zurückhalten. Ich wirbele herum und starre auf den leeren Platz, an dem Stimme Nummer Zwei hätte stehen sollen. Nichts. Logischerweise steht da niemand, denn Stimme Nummer Zwei ist schließlich im Kopf meines Subjektes entstanden und existiert auch nur dort! „Ja, ja… Auch ich bin eine Erdichtung, habe nie in deiner Welt existiert…“ Das ist beängstigend, das ist verdammt beängstigend und befremdend! Was zur Hölle soll das?! Ich mag mir ja vieles einbilden, doch darauf gibt es nur eine Erklärung: Ich bin verrückt geworden. Dieses Gefühl ist so widerwärtig, dass ich mich automatisch schütteln muss. Meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, und ich kann nasse, wärmende Tränen auf meinen Wangen spüren. Nein, so kann ich nicht enden! So gehe ich ganz sicher nicht unter! Eine einfache Einbildung wird mich doch nicht in den Boden stampfen können! Mir neugewonnener Kraft packe dich die Pistole fester und richte sie abwechselnd auf verschiedenen Punkte im Raum. „Zeig dich! Oder fürchtest du dich vor den Kugeln?“, fordere ich, bemüht, die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme mit etwas Spott zu übertönen. Stimme Nummer Zwei bleibt still, und langsam komme ich wieder runter. Aber eine Einbildung? Wohl kaum. Du hast das gerade doch auch mitbekommen, nicht wahr? Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich war es nie und werde es auch nicht so einfach. Doch ich kann die merkwürdigen Vorfälle nicht länger auf eine Paranoia oder auf den Schlafmangel schieben. Aber Paranormalität? Daran habe ich nie geglaubt, ich bin Wissenschaftler und kein Exorzist. Für all das hier muss es eine logische Erklärung geben, und ich werde sie früher oder später schon finden! Unsicher lasse ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl sinken und widme meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Monitor, der einen leeren, dunklen Raum zeigt. Okay, ganz ruhig. Ich muss mich getäuscht haben. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und nehme das angezeigte Bild noch einmal unter die Lupe. Nichts. Niemand kauert auf dem Bett, niemand tastet sich blind durch die Zelle. Von meiner Testperson fehlt jegliche Spur. Keine Augen funkeln im Dunklen, kein Atmen, kein Wimmern und keine Seufzer dringen aus den Lautsprechern. Mir wird langsam kalt. Kalt vor Angst, schon klar. Aber da mischt sich noch etwas anderes mit meiner Panik, etwas viel bedrohlicheres. Es ist die Raumtemperatur meines Büros, die in rasender Schnelle sinkt. Die Heizung… Sie ist ausgefallen. Ist ja nicht mehr die Jüngste. Die gähnende Leere in der Zelle meines Testobjekts ist damit leider noch nicht geklärt, und ich nehme die Pistole wieder zur Hand. Vielleicht spielt mir jemand einen Streich? Jemand… Oder etwas. Aber daran sollte ich gar nicht denken! Übernatürliches ist inexistent, ein Ausbruch meines Testsubjekts dagegen sehr wohl denkbar. Meine Fantasie geht mit mir durch, doch ich schlucke die drückenden Angstgefühle herunter. Erfolglos, denn zur immer noch anhaltenden Panik gesellt sich jetzt als Krönung auch noch Übelkeit. Durchhalten… Aber ich muss hier weg! Ohne weitere Bedenken greife ich nach meinem Mantel und stürme los. Meine Testperson kann da drin versauern, wenn sie will! Ich werde hier nicht darauf warten, abgeschlachtet zu werden! So naiv bin ich nicht! Ich schlage im Rennen die vor mir liegenden Türen auf, dass der Putz nur so von den Wänden bröckelt, und aufgrund meiner ungelenken, hektischen Bewegungen halte ich plötzlich die Klinke einer Tür in der Hand. Egal wie, ich muss hier raus! Das Eintreten der Tür fällt mir mit meinem durch Panik beflügelten Körper ziemlich einfach, und ich bahne mir mit gereizten Augen einen Weg durch das Staub-Holzsplitter-Gemisch. Kalte wände rasen an mir vorbei, und ich fürchte, mein Testsubjekt könnte mir aus jedem einzelnen Türrahmen entgegen hetzten. Schneller… Ich muss schneller rennen! Ich kann die Eingangstür schon sehen! Ich werde gleich frei sein! Verdammt, ich bin gleich draußen aus dieser Hölle von Laboratorium! Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, als meine zitternden Hände die eisige Türklinke spüren. Einen Moment lang klammere ich mich daran fest, ehrfürchtig im Angesicht meiner Rettung. Ein einzelner Moment genügt jedoch auch, um alle meine bitteren Hoffnungen zunichte zu machen. Als ich die unverschlossene Tür aufstoße- Ja, ich rieche sogar schon die klare, kalte Luft, die mich freudig begrüßt- packt mich etwas- Oder jemand- am Ellenbogen. Ich werde ruppig zurückgezerrt, und das widerwärtige Knacken meines Gelenkes, das durch den harten Griff ausgerenkt wird, bezeugt wohl, dass diese Sache nicht gut ausgehen wird. Mein Aufjaulen scheint ihn nicht zu beirren. Mit schmerzvernebelter Wahrnehmung beschließe ich, das einzige zu tun, das mir jetzt logisch vorkommt: Ich entsichere mit zitternden, verkrampften Fingern die Pistole, die ich gottseidank aus dem Büro mitgenommen habe. Mit einer Hand und der Ablenkung durch das schroffe Gezerre und Geschleife durch den Flur ist das verdammt kompliziert, doch die unter meiner Haut prickelnde Angst ist meine Rettung. Mein ausgerissenes Gelenk beklagt sich wieder mit einer stechenden Schmerzflamme, und mein ächzender Schrei stellt sich augenblicklich ein. Der gellende Laut schmerzt selbst in meine Ohren. „Sei still, sonst wird er kommen!“ Das drängende Flehen in der Stimme meines Testobjektes lässt mich zusammenfahren. Versucht er es jetzt etwa, mich mit seinem Wahnsinn anzustecken…? Will er mich zerstören? Der verdammte Bastard ist also wirklich hierfür verantwortlich! Er muss dafür verantwortlich sein! Mit einem Mal wird mein Kopf von einem einzigen Gefühl übernommen und gelenkt: Brennender, mörderischer Hass breitet sich in meinem Schädel aus, erfüllt meinen ganzen Körper. Ist das der Wahnsinn, der selbst einen herzensguten Menschen zum emotionslosen Mörder machen kann? Ist es der Wahnsinn, der meine Hand führt? Oh Mann, das wollte ich echt schon lange tun… Als er die auf ihn gerichtete Waffe bemerkt, ist es bereits zu spät, um sein ärmliches Leben noch zu retten: Ich drücke kaltblütig ab, und blutige Gehirnmasse platzt aus seinem zerfetzten Hinterkopf. Die Wände und der Boden ertrinken in rosafarbenem Brei, und ich rappele mich mühsam auf. Mein Arm schmerzt, und mit ungläubigem Blick starre ich auf die von mir verursachte Sauerei vor mir. Sein Blick ist so leer, sein über und über mit gräuliche-rotem Schleim besprenkelter Körper so leblos… Ich habe geahnt, das hier irgendwann tun zu müssen, doch dass es so schlimm aussehen würde, hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Mein Körper gönnt mir noch zwei Sekunden andächtige Ruhe, dann beuge ich mich herab und übergebe mich. Mein Schwächeanfall ist nicht von langer Dauer, ich fahre mir rasch über den Mund und stolpere los, weg von dem besudelten Platz, von dem aus sich der durchdringende Eisengeruch des Blutes verbreitet. Ich habe diesen Geruch schon einmal wahrgenommen, damals hab ich mir es jedoch vermutlich nur eingebildet. Heute ist der Blutgestank leider real, zu nah, als dass ich noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen könnte. Ich muss hier weg. Scheiße, ich halte es nicht aus! Hilf mir, oh Gott, hilf mir doch! Ich taumele hilflos herum, aus meinem Mund dringen unterdrückte Schreie, und in meinen Augen glänzt der Wahnsinn. Wände, Decke, Fußboden- Ich stolpere angsttrunken durch die Gegend, stoße gegen Wände und stürze unbeholfen über Gegenstände. Irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr. Ich falle plump zu Boden, und mein Körper schlägt gerade mal ein paar Meter vor meinem alten Büro entfernt auf dem kühlen Linoleum auf. So weit bin ich also gekommen? Habe ich das alles nur getan, um schlussendlich einfach vor meinem alten, angestammten Platz zusammenzubrechen? Gehöre ich hierhin? Ohne es zu wollen, beginne ich zu weinen. Ganz leise nur, du würdest es vermutlich nicht einmal hören, wenn du direkt neben mir ständest. Nur das verdächtige Beben meiner Schultern enttarnt meine fließenden Tränen. Verdammt, nein! Ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht weinen, ich will aufstehen und rennen, flüchten, fliegen! Aber meine gebrochenen Flügel hindern mich daran, halten mich am Boden, denn ich bin schon lange kein Engel mehr. Das hier ist die gerechte Strafe für meine Taten, nicht wahr? Mein Ellenbogen gibt nach und verdreht sich schmerzhaft in noch kuriosere Richtrungen, als ich versuche, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Was ich getan habe… Ist abstoßend… Ich versuche verzweifelt aufzustehen. Mein Kopf schlägt mehrere Male unangenehm hart gegen die Wand, und einmal breche ich zusammen und donnere mein Gesicht mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, doch der stechende Schmerz befreit mich. Er spornt mich an, und immer wieder werde ich durch das aus meiner Nase tropfende Blut daran erinnert, dass ich nicht aufgeben durfte. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier…! „Oh, scheiße…“ Mein kümmerliches, vor Angst triefendes Stöhnen rüttelt mich endgültig wach. Mit angespannten Gliedern richte ich mich auf, alles in mir rebelliert gegen diesen Kraftakt an. Ich ignoriere die Schmerzen, kralle meine Finger in den Putz und ziehe mich langsam hoch. Auf gebrechlichen Beinen stehend taste ich mich langsam an der Wand entlang, doch meine Knie drohen bei jedem Schritt, unter mir wegzubrechen, und mein Arm schmerzt höllisch. Ich komme so nicht weit. Um das zu begreifen, brauche ich ganz schön lange, doch als sich diese unerschütterliche Antwort letztendlich in meinem Kopf festgenagelt hat, trifft mich die Realität umso heftiger. Ich bin erledigt! Fast will ich wieder heulend in mich zusammensacken, doch dann kommt mir eine Idee. Wie ein Blitz fährt sie in mich, und in meinen Augenwinkeln tanzen Sterne. Im Büro liegt ein Telefon! Du denkst bestimmt, ich wäre total verblödet oder so, aber wirklich: Ich habe erst einmal gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass verdammte Ding zu verwenden! Sie würden mich ohne Umschweife in eine Psychiatrie einweisen, und das wäre mir, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, inzwischen wirklich recht! Ich will hier weg, egal wie! Sie werden die Sauerei aus dem Schädel meines Gefangenen sehen, werden mich als Monster abstempeln, wie sie das zuvor schon mit so vielen armen Seelen getan hatten. Aber vielleicht habe ich das ja auch verdient, nach alldem hier… Ich ändere sofort meine Richtung und schwanke zurück zum Arbeitszimmer. Der Türrahmen fühlt sich an, als würde er jederzeit unter meinem furchtsamen Griff zersplittern, doch mehr als ein müdes Ächzen bringt das Holz nicht zu Stande. Alles ist noch so, wie ich es verlassen habe. Der Monitor zeigt noch immer einen leeren Raum, einige leere Kaffetassen stehen neben der Tastatur und jede Menge Akten liegen über dem Tisch verteilt. Ich wühle hektisch darin herum. Doch die Suche nach dem rettenden Telefon ist mit einem Arm so schwer… Ich krame immer noch mit geweiteten Augen im Papiermüll herum. Es muss hier doch irgendwo sein! Habe ich mir etwa nur eingebildet, es hier gesehen zu haben? Liegt es in Wahrheit etwa ganz woanders…? Hektisch schmeiße ich Sachen vom Tisch, stoße dabei jedoch an die verdammten Tassen. Mit einem Klirren zerbricht der Porzellan auf dem Boden, doch ich schere mich nicht darum. Eigentlich will ich meine Suche sofort wieder aufnehmen, nachdem ich die spitzen, weißen Scherben mir einem kurzen Blick bedacht habe, doch etwas anderes zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Kalter Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn, als ich erblicke, was sich da gerade in der Zelle meines toten Testsubjekts abspielt. Der Bildschirm des Computers flackert ein bisschen und verpixelt dadurch von Zeit zu Zeit meine Sicht auf das Abscheulichste, das ich in meinem Leben je gesehen habe und das auf dem Bett meiner Testperson hockt und in die Kamera starrt. Die gleichen, roten Augen peilen mich durch die Kameralinse hindurch an, und diese ledrige, schimmelige Zeug… Ist das etwa seine Haut?! Er. Mein verstorbener Gefangener hatte mich vor ihm gewarnt, oder? Wollte mich trotz all meiner schrecklichen taten noch vor ihm bewahren… Vor ihm. Vor dem hämischen Lächeln, dass krumme, lange Zähne entblößt. Vor den langen Krallen, die ungepflegten, menschlichen Fingernägeln so verdammt ähnlich sehen. Er kann aber kein Mensch sein. Unlogischerweise ist das mein letzter, vernünftiger Gedanke, bevor ich den Verstand verliere. Oder zumindest bis an die Grenzen des für mich Erträglichen getrieben werde. Er grinst immer breiter, und aus seinem boshaften, kranken Gesichtsausdruck wird langsam ein schallendes Lachen. Es hört sich so an, als würde man irgendjemandem die Zähne heraus feilen. Dieser abscheuliche, beinahe schmerzhafte Laut dringt aus den Lautsprechern, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass er auch von jedem Zentimeter Luft in diesem stickigen Raum ausgeht. Ja, sogar mein Kopf stimmt in das grausige Spottgelächter mit ein! Er springt vom Bett herab, und mit hilflos auf die Ohren gepressten Händen beobachte ich, wie er sich der Kamera nähert. Er legt das gleiche, scheußliche Verhalten wie meine Testperson an den Tag, als sein kahles Gesicht Kamera immer näher kommt. Schließlich füllt sein Kopf den gesamten Monitor aus, und mir wird schlecht. Unkontrollierbares Zittern setzt ein, doch ich bekomme die einmalige Chance, sein Aussehen während einer relativ ruhigen Phase meines angststarren Körpers zu dokumentieren: Insgesamt ähnelt er einem älteren Menschen, doch ich denke, die Menschlichkeit ist definitiv auszuschließen. Sein Körper, auf den ich einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, ist gedrungen und mager. Sein Gesicht ist entstellt, durchzogen von tiefen Furchen und gespickt mit rauen Hautschuppen. Überall an seinem Körper klafft die Haut in tiefen, blutigen Schluchten auf, und überall hängen diese abartigen, verschimmelnden Hautfetzen herab. Doch das absolut grauenhafteste an seiner Erscheinung ist- Meine Aufzählung wird unterbrochen, denn sein raues, kratziges Lachen stoppt abrupt, und seine roten Augen färben sich dunkler. Es wirkt so, als wäre auf einmal mehr Blut in sie hineingepumpt worden. Falls er überhaupt so etwas wie ein arbeitendes Herz besitzt… „Da bin ich. Du hast mich doch gerufen, oder?“ Als er zu sprechen beginnt, muss ich automatisch würgend vom Computer zurückweichen. Es ist, als würde sein fauliger Atem direkt aus den Lautsprechern dringen und meine Lungen vergiften… Wieder lässt er sein kühles Grabgelächter ertönen, und die Angst ist dabei, mich gänzlich zu übermannen. Verdammt, wo ist das Telefon?! Ich muss flüchten, dass hier ist wahrscheinlich meine verfluchte letzte Chance! „Du willst gehen? Verständlich. Aber…“, Er grinst nachdrücklich direkt in mein Gesicht, „Aber du hast mich gerufen. Ich kann die leider nicht gehen lassen.“ Meine Augen werden in meiner hemmungslosen Panik noch größer. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Druck hinter meinen Augäpfeln bald dafür sorgen wird, dass diese platzten. Wie habe ich ihn gerufen…? Etwa mit meinem abscheulichen, unmenschlichen Experiment? Das nächste, das ich mit vor Schmerz verschleierten Augen sehen kann, ist seine klauenbewehrte Hand. Mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit schießt sie vor, und seine Finger graben sich tief in das Glas der Kameralinse. Schwarzes Blut tropft über den Monitor, und ich habe das übelkeitserregende Gefühl, es berühren zu können, wenn ich meine Finger ausstrecke. Glassplitter klirren, und seine zerschnittenen Finger krümmen sich beim Herausziehen. Jetzt kann ich beinahe nichts mehr erkennen, doch sein verschwommenes Grinsen, das sich langsam aus meinem Sichtfeld entfernt, brennt sich tief in meine Netzhaut ein. Überall… Ich kann es überall sehen! Fast will ich wieder beginnen, aus voller Kehle zu brüllen, da schleicht sich ein anderes Geräusch in mein Gehör und erstickt mein panisches Schluchzen im Keim. Ich kann dieses grobe, morsche Gepolter wahrnehmen, dass alte Bretter von sich geben, wenn man ihre Nägel ausrupft und sie von etwas herunterreißt. Noch ist es weit entfernt, doch das folgende, laute Krachen erzählt mir von seinem Ausbruch. Zeitlupe. Alles ist wie in Zeitlupe. Ganz langsam erhebe ich mich, lasse die Pistole fallen. Mit einem quälend langen Klirren schlägt das Metall auf dem Boden auf, während ich nur regungslos auf sie herab gucke. Es ist vorbei. Ich habe gespielt. Ich habe verloren. Ich höre Schritte, schlurfendes Getrappel. Näher. Mein Kopf dreht sich ganz langsam zur offenen Tür, meine Unterlippe bebt vor Angst. Doch ich bin wie ein alter Baum, bin fest im Boden verankert. Das Schlurfen kommt näher, nun kann ich auch stockenden, modrigen Atem hören. Oh Gott… So wollte ich nie sterben…! Mein Blick wandert tränenverschleiert noch einmal durch das Büro, über den ausgefallenen Überwachungsmonitor, über meine persönlichen Gegenstände, die eigentlich nur aus den zerbrochenen Kaffetassen und dem Mantel bestehen. So werde ich also gehen… Die Schritte sind ganz nah, er steht nun neben der sperrangelweit aufgerissenen Tür. Ich drehe mich ihm zu, die Unterlippe trotzig vorgeschoben, während die feuchten Spuren auf meinen Wangen langsam trocknen. Nein, ich werde nicht weinen! Und dann, er setzt sich gerade in Bewegung, und ich kann seinen ausgemergelten, aufs Töten ausgelegten Körper schon sehen, entdecke ich aus dem Augenwinkel das Telefon. Dort, nicht weit von mir entfernt auf einem schmalen Regalsims in der Wand, liegt neben Taschentüchern, Papier und Stiften ein kleines, graues Handtelefon. Ich hätte Hilfe holen können… Ende der Aufnahme Nach dem Ende des Tonbandes saß ich noch eine ganze Weile stumm da, in meinem Kopf hallten immer noch die Schreie, mit denen die Aufnahme abrupt geendet hatte. Es passte alles. Diese Geschichte erzählte den Hintergrund zum Zustand im verlassenen Forschungsinstitut. Es erklärte, warum die Tür aufgebrochen war und warum der Monitor kaputt gewesen war. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte jemand seine Gedanken aufgenommen. Die Gedanken der elf Tage vor seinem Tod… Aber das war unmöglich. Wie zur Hölle hätte denn jemand zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes eine Art Gedankentagebuch führen können?! So etwas war noch nicht erfunden, und da als Tonträger eine veraltete Kassette benutzt worden war bezweifelte ich, dass dieses Ding aus der Zukunft kam. Aber was war es dann? Ein makaberer Scherz? Das wäre nicht auszuschließen, doch die Todesschreie am Ende der Aufnahme klangen so verdammt real… Ich dachte eine ganze Weile lang nach, dann beschloss ich, zu dieser Forschungsanstalt zurückzufahren. Wenn dort wirklich alles so stattgefunden hatte, wie die Aufnahme es mir erzählte, dann mussten dort Spuren zu finden sein. Wuchernde Dornen und eine Menge Unkraut empfingen mich, als ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Weg zum verlassenen Institut bahnte. Alles sah genauso aus, wie ich es am Morgen aufgefunden hatte- Überall Glassplitter, überall im Gebäude Düsternis. Die Abendsonne färbte die Eingangshalle rötlich, und ich erschauerte ein kleines bisschen, als ich durch die Tür kletterte. Alles war still, und langsam fragte ich mich, warum zur Hölle ich auf diesen Scherz reingefallen war. Das war nur ein makaberer Streich, nichts weiter als Erdichtung und leere Schreie. Oder? Wieder wurde ich von diesem durchdringenden Verwesungsgeruch umhüllt, und wieder wurde er stärker, je tiefer ich in das Gebäude vordrang. Ich sah den Weg zu dem verwüsteten Büro klar vor meinem inneren Auge, doch ich schlug absichtlich einen anderen Weg ein. Was auch immer hier verrottete, ich wollte es finden, um mir die Gewissheit zu geben, dass hier nur eine Maus und kein Mensch gestorben war. Und tatsächlich verstärkte sich der Geruch mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat. Langsam wurde mir übel, doch ich atmete durch den Mund weiter und kramte die Taschenlampe aus meiner Jackentasche. Langsam wurde es ziemlich dunkel, und da in diesem Trakt anscheinend keine Fenster eingebaut waren, konnte mir auch die Sonne kein Licht mehr spenden. Aber die war ja vermutlich eh schon untergegangen… Ich ließ den Lichtkegel zunehmend nervös über die Wände gleiten und suchte nach irgendetwas, das bestätigen konnte, dass die Aufnahme gefälscht war, oder eben bezeugte, dass dem nicht so war… Doch alles, das ich in dem schummrigen Taschenlampenlicht ausmachen konnte, waren Staub und Dinge, die man eigentlich in jedem verlassenen Gebäude erwarten würde. Müll, Laub, Glassplitter… Ich wollte seufzend weitergehen, denn dieser Trakt konnte mir anscheinend auch nicht viel mehr über den Vorfall berichten. Bevor ich jedoch in den nächsten Gang einbog, drehte ich mich noch einmal um und ließ das Lucht über den Boden wandern. Die Splitter schimmerten weiß im Licht der Taschenlampe. Wo waren eigentlich die zerbrochenen Fenster, von denen die Glassplitter stammen könnten? Nicht vorhanden. Ich ging zurück und hockte mich neben einen der Glashaufen, um diesen genauer zu untersuchen. Die Scherben stammten nicht von einem Fenster, wie erwartet. Sie waren gewölbt und bildeten wohl einmal eine Vase. Aber hier im Gang befand sich eine beträchtliche Anzahl solcher Scherbenhaufen… War irgendjemand ausgetickt und hatte mit Vasen um sich geworfen? Bei dieser Vorstellung musste ich leise lachen, denn das Bild, das sich nun in meinem Kopf bildete, war einfach zu amüsant. Ich beachtete die Scherben nicht weiter und setzte meinen Weg fort. Im nächsten Gang lagen ebenfalls viele Glasscherben… Ich zog irritiert eine Augenbraue und betrachtete auch diese Splitter. Wieder schienen sie von Vasen zu stammen. Dass war ja unheimlich… Wie viele unschuldige Vasen hatten hier wohl ihren grausamen Tod gefunden? Dieses Mal lachte ich laut auf. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht tun sollen… Man weiß ja nie, wen man da aus dem Schlaf reißt… Ich hatte alles durchsucht, doch bis auf Staub und einer Tonne Glasmüll konnte ich nichts Auffälliges finden. In einem einzigen Raum lagen alte, ausrangierte Mikroskope, ein paar Skalpelle und Lupen, doch ich denke, diese Gegenstände sind ziemlich häufig in Forschungsinstitutionen zu finden. Außerdem hatte ich keine Leiche finden können, weder die eines Tieres noch die eines Menschen. Anscheinend war der unangenehme Geruch normal für dieses alte Gebäude… Damit hatte ich die Aufnahme als Schwindel abgestempelt, doch einfach so konnte ich die Kassette nicht vergessen… Wie auch? Die Schreie hatten sich tief in mein Gehör eingebrannt. Ich beschloss, sie irgendwie zu vernichten, doch als ich im Dunklen an meinem Apartment ankam, war ich zu müde, um noch einen Hammer zu holen und das Ding zu zerschmettern. Außerdem würde es auf meine Vermieterin Sichelich seltsam wirken, wenn ich um halb elf noch einmal zu ihr kam und um ein Werkzeug bat… Also platzierte ich sie erst einmal weit von meinem Schlafplatz entfernt zwischen meinen Kleidern im Koffer. Ich war immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, meine Klamotten in den Schrank einzuräumen… Doch so, wie es aussah, würde ich eh nicht mehr lange bleiben. Irgendwie hatte ich meinen Schlafanzug verlegt, doch ich war zu faul, jetzt nach ihm zu suchen, und fiel einfach in meinen verschmutzten, nach Verwesung riechenden Klamotten ins Bett. Ich war todmüde und schlief bald ein, ohne noch einen Gedanken an die Kassette oder die Aufnahme darauf zu verschwenden. Diese lag still und, für eine Kassette angemessen, regungslos zwischen meinen sauberen Kleidern, und wartete. Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären, sie muss einfach gewartet haben, geduldig, leblos. Sie wartete auf was auch immer ich in dem verlassenen Institut aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte… Ihm erwachte mit einem Gefühl der völligen Leere. Nicht nur in meinem ungefüllten Magen, nein, überall. Ich fühlte mich innerlich hohl und abgestumpft, und das merkwürdige Gefühl verschwand auch nicht, als ich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und bemerkte, dass ich nach vergammelnden Fleischklumpen roch. Ich zog mich seufzend auf und wühlte im Koffer nach Klamotten, die nicht allzu verknittert waren. Ich fand, was ich suchte, doch mit der Jeans und dem T-Shirt brachte ich auch noch die Kassette ans Tageslicht. Ein paar schreckliche Sekunden lang starrte ich auf das Band, dann legte ich es auf mein Bett, zog mich an und trottete in unnatürlicher, beinahe schwereloser Ruhe zu meiner Vermieterin. Die Sonne stand fast im Zenit, und wie erwartet war sie wach und bat mich höflich herein. Ich lehnte dankend ab und bat sie nur darum, mir noch einmal den Kassettenrecorder zu leihen. Ja, richtig. Den Kassettenrecorder, nicht den Hammer. Sie gab ihn mir mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, und ich schleppte ihn in mein Zimmer, holte die Kassette und starrte noch einmal eine Zeit lang auf ihr Cover, ehe ich sie einlegte. Das Textfeld, in dem eigentlich ‚Forschungsergebnisse‘ stehen sollte, war unbeschrieben, stattdessen prangte ein schmutziger Fingerabdruck in der Mitte des weißen Klebestreifens. Die Kassette war ausgetauscht worden, das war mir klar. Irgendetwas hatte die verdammte Kassette ausgetauscht, war nachts in ein Schlafzimmer gekommen und hatte in meinem Koffer herumgewühlt. Trotzdem war ich erstaunlich ruhig, meine Finger zitterten nicht einmal, als ich die Kopfhörer aufsetzte und die Play-Taste betätigte. Beginn der Aufnahme Nachtrag Hallo, du. Wieder da, was? Hörst dir wieder an, was ich extra für dich dokumentiert habe, bis zu meinem Tod. Bis über meinen Tod hinaus… Schön, einem Wissenschaftler die letzte Ehre zu erweise. Danke. Ich muss meinem letzten Forschungsprotokoll noch etwas anfügen, höre gut zu. Bitte. Ich habe von orten gesprochen, die nie wieder betreten werden dürfen, von Dingen, die nie wieder getan werden dürfen, von einem Wesen, dass nie wieder gesehen werden darf. Du hast das aber getan, ansonsten würdest du mich jetzt nicht hören. Nur keine Panik, bleibe ruhig, werter Hörer. Du hast meine Aufzeichnungen gefunden, sie dir angehört, dann bist du zum Ort des Geschehens zurückgekehrt. Hab ich recht? Ja, habe ich, denn sonst würdest du mich jetzt gerade nicht hören. Die Tatsache, dass du diese Kassette erhalten hast, beruht darauf, dass du ihn geweckt hast. Du naiver Idiot. Entschuldige, nimm die Beleidigung bitte nicht allzu persönlich. Vermutlich hast du meinen Ausführungen einfach nicht geglaubt, und ich als rational denkender Mensch… Als rational denkende Leiche kann das verstehen. Aber ich will dich ja nicht mit meinen Vorträgen langweilen… Wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du an meinen verfaulenden Lippen hängst. Klar, du erhoffst dir einen Tipp, wie du dein erbärmliches Leben retten kannst, wie du ihn wieder von deiner Fährte abbringen kannst. Ich kann dir nur raten, eigenständig aus dem Leben zu fliehen. Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn er dich kriegt, und das wird er. Mich hat er bereits erwischt, und du wärst nicht der Erste, den das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Das war nicht der Hinweis, den du dir erhofft hattest, habe ich recht? Natürlich habe ich recht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es sogar einen anderen Weg, und vielleicht kenne ich ihn sogar. Aber warum sollte ich dir eine Fluchtmöglichkeit geben? Warum sollte ich dich retten? Ich bin nun selbst eine Kreatur der Schatten. Warum sollte ich am Leben eines vollkommen Fremden hängen? Weine nur, ich werde dir nicht helfen. Warum ich sonst zu dir spreche? Um über dich zu lachen. Um mich an deinem schicksalz zu ergötzen, warum sonst? Ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, ich genieße es, dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Leben naiver Menschen auslöscht. Ich habe für jeden einzelnen eine Vase zerschmettert. Du hast es bemerkt, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich beobachtet, du hast die Scherbenhaufen gesehen und gelacht bei dem Bild, das dabei in deinem Kopf auftauchte. Aber dass jedes zersplitterte Glas für ein Menschenleben steht, hättest du nie geahnt… Ich bin als Schatten meiner selbst gefangen in der surrealen Wirklichkeit, die dich umgibt, und ich halte deine Vase bereits in meinen Händen. Sie hat bereits einen Sprung… Ende der Aufnahme Wieder endete das Tonband mit grausigen Geräuschen, doch dieses Mal nahm kaltes Gelächtern den Platz der Todesschreie ein. Ich saß da, unbeweglich. Meine Hände zitterten immer noch nicht. Langsam nahm ich de Kopfhörer ab und nahm die Kassette heraus. Sie war kaputt, das glänzend Band in ihrem Inneren war vollkommen zerkratzt und von einer geronnenen Flüssigkeit verklebt, die ich nicht als Blut identifizieren wollte. Ich zitterte, war außer mir, aber ich verstand die Nachricht. Ich konnte mir das hier nur einmal anhören. Der Wettlauf hatte begonnen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas